Like Romeo and Juliet
by livvykitty
Summary: Gauken AU. Arthur has finally found someone. Will that some one like him back? Or will people suceed in getting in the way?


**A/N: Hi. This is my first attempt at something romantic and serious. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Warnings: USUK, Yaoi. Also AU. Human names used. **

**England- Arthur**

**America- Alfred**

**Female! Latvia- Rachel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur ran his hand through his blonde hair. How was he going to tell them? He always knew his parents were religious… Should he rethink it? No… They would just have to except it. Arthur had been at war with himself for two months now, trying to figure out his sexual orientation. He was afraid what every one would think. That's when he came.<p>

Alfred F. Jones.

He was a new student at Hetalia Academy, and had the entire population of girls head over heels for him. Arthur started to develop a crush. All he thought of were those sky blue eyes, the silky sandy blonde hair, and those cute outfits he would wear. Whenever Alfred was nearby, Arthur would either hide or pretend not to notice. It didn't help that they had lockers by each other and most of the same classes.

Suddenly, little letters came. The first one was around a week after Alfred came. He was sitting at his desk in geometry when he found a note addressed to him fall out of the textbook. It read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I know you don't notice me, and that you probably hate me or something, but I just want to see you!_

_Yours Forever,_

_Ally Ferd._

This note greatly confused Arthur. There wasn't a girl in the school named Ally Ferd. Maybe a girl was using an alias? Then, the next day, a letter was in his homeroom desk with a little box of chocolates. This letter said:

_Dear Arthur,_

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Chocolate is sweet,_

_And so are you!_

_I want to see you smile,_

_Have you done it in a while? _

_With a voice like soft rain,_

_I'd listen again and again._

_Would you be mine?_

_Even if it were only for a short time?_

_Yours Forever, _

_Ally Ferd._

Arthur saved the box of chocolates for lunch. He ate them absentmindedly, barely paying attention as his friend Rachel ranted about how abusive her boyfriend Ivan was. "Oh, is that the new kid? He's cute." Rachel said. Arthur panicked when he looked up because he saw _Alfred approaching their table!_ Alfred sat down next to Arthur.

"Hey there! I'm Alfred. What's your name?" Alfred asked.

"A-Arthur." Said person replied, not looking up.

"Can I call you Artie?" Alfred asked.

"No, you most certainly cannot!" Arthur replied. Alfred glanced at the box of chocolates. He blushed, although it was so light, it was almost invisible. Rachel looked at Alfred when he was looking at Arthur and the chocolate and blushing. She decided that she was seeing things and needed to lay off the sugar before bed.

The next day, another love letter appeared in Arthur's locker. This one said:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I love you so much! If only I could openly say it without being persecuted… Please, love me too? I know my parents are cool with it, but what about yours? Please consider Artie!_

_Yours Forever, _

_Ally Ferd._

That's when Arthur suddenly made the connection. Alfred had wanted to call him Artie… Not that he found it cute or anything! Then there was the name…

Ally Ferd.

Take away the 'ly' at the end of Ally…

Al Ferd.

Switch the e and the r…

Al Fred.

ALFRED! ! !

It had been Alfred sending these love letters all this time? His biggest crush? Arthur's emerald eyes widened in shock. He… loved him back? He had to tell his parents! But… Then that meant… Arthur swallowed. Here was now, waiting the arrival of his parents.

Tick…

Tick…

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently.

Tap.

Tap.

The silence was driving him insane! When would they be home?

Tick.

Tap.

Tick.

Tap.

The front door finally creaked open. Arthur waited in anticipation. He was going to finally tell them. His parents stepped into the house. "… Arthur? What is the meaning of this?" His Father asked.

"I have something important to tell both of you…" Arthur said. They all sat down.

"You can tell us anything." His mother said, smiling gently.

Arthur nodded, "This will impact my life drastically…" Arthur hesitated, "I'm homosexual." There was a deafening silence. His parents gaped at him.

Abruptly, his father laughed, "This has to be some sort of joke! Very funny, Arthur. Now tell me the real reason you wanted to talk to us."

"I'm not joking, Father. I'm really homosexual." Arthur said. His mother burst into tears.

"Oh no! Where have I gone wrong? Now my baby is sure to go to Hell! We have to do something!" his mother cried.

"You must repent. You are marrying a healthy young girl, even if it's arranged. Now-" Arthur cut his father off.

"No!" Arthur yelled.

"What?" his father asked.

"No! I won't repent! I'm proud to be who I am! I don't care if I've been damned! Who the fuck cares? YOU don't obviously!" Arthur blurted.

"Go to your room! You are not to come out until you repent your sin! You may leave for school, but you must come straight home and stay up there until you repent. Go! Get out of my sight!" His father yelled.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Arthur yelled and ran to his room. He slammed the door. The stood in there, and flopped onto the bed. He went to sleep.

The next day, Arthur decided to tell Alfred. "Alfred?" He asked nervously. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure." Alfred said. They went outside. "What's up?"

"I know it's you who's been sending the letters." Arthur said.

"I knew you would figure it out!" Alfred beamed.

"But… My parents won't let me be with you. I love you but… I can't." Arthur said.

"I love you too." Alfred thought for a second, "Do you have any sturdy vines to climb? I could see you tonight!"

"Well, there are some Wisteria vines… But they lead to the roof. You could probably get to my window from there. I'll be waiting." Arthur said and left.

That night, Alfred was able to leave the house. He came to a quaint two story house. Only one window had light; the others were out. Alfred climbed skillfully up the Wisteria vines. The strong spicy scent of the purple flowers followed him. He walked across the roof and came to the balcony where Arthur was. Alfred landed right in front of Arthur without warning, scaring the living day lights out him.

"You idiot! You nearly killed me." Arthur breathed.

"Yeah… Whoops!" Alfred said sheepishly. He hugged Arthur lovingly, nuzzling his cheek into Arthur's hair. "… It's like Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?" Arthur only nodded.

Alfred brought his lips to Arthur's. It was like the world didn't matter. There were feelings Arthur had never felt. His lips were warm and fitted perfectly against his. Arthur threw his arms around his neck, melting into Alfred's touch. He played with Alfred's hair. Silky. Always like he thought they'd be.

Alfred loved the warmth of Arthur and how he tasted like strawberries and cream. He pulled Arthur by the waist, deepening the kiss. The kiss held love and forbidden feelings. They both knew they found where they belonged. Together. Together forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Super cheesy ending, I know. But, I finally did it! I made a serious story! YATTA! Review please!**


End file.
